


Communications From The Councils Of Krypton

by twriting



Series: The K-Fall (Kansas, the Kawatche, the Kents, and Krypton) [3]
Category: Superman - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:40:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23885410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twriting/pseuds/twriting
Summary: While the Council of the Science Guild accepts eccentricity or even discourtesy, it does not accept incomplete observations or poorly-modelled extrapolations from such observations. Jor-El's unforgivably sloppy data will not be taken up into the Council's information systems. As for his projections of planetary catastrophe, a few recent quakes are hardly a sign of doom. It is the Council's frank opinion that a combination of overwork and the natural worries of fatherhood have pushed Jor-El's imagination beyond the boundaries of science.It is the compassionate will of the Council that Jor-El accept a leave of rest.
Series: The K-Fall (Kansas, the Kawatche, the Kents, and Krypton) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1528928
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	1. Briefing For A Descent Into Hell

For this session Jor-El declares his intent to speak in the symposium-mode, as to equals. The Council of the Science Guild makes known its displeasure at this discourtesy, but agrees to hear Jor-El. The Council accepts certain eccentricities in light of Jor-El's contributions to the Guild's understanding of transdimensional physics.

* * *

_A projection of of Krypton's planetary layers, detailing the transitional regions between core, mantle, and crust_.

"As shown by Mala Wo-Vad's work, accepted by this council, Krypton's core is a lump of osmium and similar elements ejected by a neutron star system, and then captured by the Star of Rao. As with the majority I accept Van-Ud's hypothesis, that the rest of Krypton's mass is the remnant of the core's impact with a nickel-iron body indigenous to the Rao System, as sufficiently proven for most purposes. The resulting high-density planetary body is unique in our astronomical observations to date. The structure of this body supports interactions that are also unique in our observations."

_Data, summaries of studies. Diagrams, phase transition charts showing the material state changes between layers of the crust and mantle and core. A change to the projection of Krypton, showing a simplified vision of the pressure waves travelling through the materials._

"We are intimately familiar with the resonances of Krypton's crust and upper mantle, thanks to our reliance on geothermal energy. The resonances deeper within the mantle are more complex but equally well-known. Less familiar are the resonances within Krypton's core. And even less familiar and more complex are the interactions between these resonances throughout the total planetary body. My own studies into the dimensional problems with our model of physics have required me to map these resonances in detail. Their impact on the local gravitational field are a long-standing problem in mapping interstitial dimensional zones."

 _Another diagram, this one mapping fine-scale fluctuations in Krypton's spacetime stressor-tensor field. The interactions between Krypton's body, it's moons, and the Star of Rao are shown as layers of overlapping colours.The diagram delves briefly into detail, then returns to an easier to follow simplification of major fluctuations_.

"Of interest at this time are three cycles in the planetary core which cause long-term fluctuations in core density. Of immediate interest are the potential for all three cycles to travel inward at virtually the same time, on a scale of years. If such a thing were to happen it would cause a peak in heat and pressure that would be quickly radiated outward as intense waves through the mantle and finally the crust. This would result in disasterous levels of tectonic activity across the world."

 _The diagram of Krypton's layers expands, the interactions with astronomical bodies are dropped. The mapping of internal pressure waves becomes more detailed. Certain waves are highlighted as they travel through layers of compressed magma and dense ores_.

"Please note this wave travelling through the crust. It is a recent event, set in motion by the destruction of Wegthor, and to date has played a minor role in Krypton's surface activities. Note its potential to propagate inward at precisely the same time - Geologically speaking, of course - that the core waves are radiating outward. Note how the energy of these colliding pressure waves impacts the platinum-group metals in the mantle."

_The pressure waves collide. The energy of the inward wave is absorbed almost completely by the mix of compressed iridium and platinum. The first of the outward waves is slowed. The other waves catch up and merge with the first, their low ripples piling up into a steep peak of heat and pressure. Energized by the compressive power, the semi-fluid metals emit a warm x-ray glow._

"Note that in some regions the energies are sufficient to force matter into electron degenerate states."

_The viscous metals are not perfectly uniform, and within the shocked matter bubbles form and burst. The collapse of these continental-scale bubbles releases the energies of sonoluminescent fusion. Brief stars ignite within Krypton._

"Recall that such states are inherently unstable under mere planetary pressures. Recall that the heat and pressure that caused this collapse is still travelling outwards towards the crust. Observe that as the energy impacts the crust, causing the previously mentioned tectonic disasters, the degenerate matter in the mantle decays into ordinary matter, mainly isotopes of the transuranium elements.

"Observe that the simultaneous arrival of the internal energy and the release of energy from degenerate matter decay releases sufficient energy in a sufficiently short period of time to blast Krypton's crust into a cloud of radioactive debris. Give attention to the rates of seismic wave propagation and the matter phase-transition diagrams, which indicate that if such a process were to occur it would take no more than five to seven years from begining to end.

"I have included the most recent data from my observational stations, which indicate that such a process began three years ago."

* * *

While the Council of the Science Guild accepts eccentricity or even discourtesy, it does not accept incomplete observations or poorly-modelled extrapolations from such observations. Jor-El's unforgivably sloppy data will not be taken up into the Council's information systems. As for his projections of planetary catastrophe, a few recent quakes are hardly a sign of doom. It is the Council's frank opinion that a combination of overwork and the natural worries of fatherhood have pushed Jor-El's imagination beyond the boundaries of science.

It is the compassionate will of the Council that Jor-El accept a leave of rest.


	2. Chapter 2

The Council of the Military Guild and the Council of the Labour Guild speak as one in this, as brothers united. They speak as one to their brothers, the respected members of the Council of the Science Guild.

Brothers, please shut Jor-El up.

We're a little busy right now. No one with a milligram of sense accepts Jor-El's ravings as truth, but a lot of people don't have that much sense. There are protests in Argo City and Maela-Kryptonor, and right now neither Guild has the resources to deal with civil unrest.

Jor-El is clearly out of his mind but that doesn't change the fact that the rifts beneath the Eastern Lurvan continent are shifting. Those rifts create the Fire Falls and Gold Volcano, and right now they are also producing geysers of molten iridium. The Military Guild is busy with evacuations, the Labour Guild is busy trying to keep the _geysers of molten iridium_ from crisping Fort Rozz. Neither of our Guilds has the time to build a gigantic array of phantom zone projectors, detain the entire global population, and exile billions of people to the phantom zone.

Has Jor-El lost his mind? Clearly yes. But has he completely lost his mind? Recent devastating quakes in Erkol have left the masses vulnerable to fearmongering, and Jor-El's rantings are spreading through the population. The Religious Guild is doing all it can to fight the flames of rumour, but we need you to stamp out the sparks at their source.

(Speaking of rumours, we heard that researchers on Vathlo Island have detected thermonuclear reactions in the planetary mantle. Should we be concerned?)

Sooner or later this tectonic activity will settle down. It always does. But until then our Guilds are busy with emergency work. We simply don't have the time or resources to deal with riots or clean up after protests, dedicated as we are to keeping the off-flow from the _geysers of molten iridium_ away from settlements. Please shut Jor-El up. We're sure that once he stops spewing insanity into the informosphere the public will start to settle down. But the longer he's allowed to speak the longer it will take to calm people. Really, you should have silenced him months ago. Please see to it now.

The Council of the Military Guild and the Council of the Labour Guild, speaking as one, thank their brothers of the Council of the Science Guild.

Also we would appreciate it, brothers, if you could find some way to stop the frostfucked _geysers_ of frostfucked _molten iridium_.


	3. Chapter 3

Members of the Council, I speak to you now as Zor-El, husband of Alura, father of Kara. Not, please understand, as brother to the Eldest and Father of the House of El. There is no need for the House of El to speak. Let it be known to all that Jor-El speaks only for himself in these recent... rantings.

Yes, I admit to misgivings about my brother's well-being. Yes, I am aware that the Council would prefer if the House of El had different leadership. No, I will not discuss with this Council internal matters of the House. No, I will not breach protocol in this matter. By law and tradition the Guild Councils are forbidden from meddling in House leadership. Jor-El's leadership is for the Elders of the House to resolve.

Yes, I have openly disagreed with my brother's predictions of doom. I've said this many times, in public; If I thought the world were coming to an end, would I waste my time on an infrastructure program for Argo City?

Jor-El's proposal to transfer the population of Krypton to another world by way of the phantom zone is simply unfeasable. The resources don't exist to build such a vast projector array on such a short timescale. The fact that Jor-El doesn't recognize this obvious truth of logistics, well, I take that as further evidence of his unwellness. The Elders of El will deal with Jor-El at our House Quorum.

Of course we are gathering at the traditional date. Why should we reschedule it? The Science Council's conclusions are clear, Krypton is not doomed, so why rush the quorum? Again, Council, this is a House matter.

No, we are not afraid that Jor-El will flee the planet. That's ludicrous. Yes he has built a prototype of his dimensional-warp craft. So have I. But the crafts are _prototypes_. They are barely large enough for one person, the life support systems have extremely limited ranges, and their warp-engines are... Problematic, at best. Jor-El would never desert his family by fleeing in the craft, and he certainly wouldn't try to stuff his wife and child into it. Lara will never flee her home. And you have my word that neither my wife nor myself will abandon Argo, nor will we abandon our daughter to certain death.

And frankly, if I'm wrong and Jor-El does try to escape the doom of Krypton... Wouldn't that solve the problem for us all? His projected date for the destruction of Krypton falls well before our House Quorum. If he deserts family and House before we meet, then he is Eldest and Father no longer. We wouldn't even need to vote.

And as this Council has said, Krypton will not explode. If Jor-El flees and the world carries on without him, then the House of El will mourn and the rest of society will shrug at the death of a madman.

Venerable members, I thank you for allowing me to speak to the Council of the Science Guild on this matter. However, I must now return to Argo City. Our engineering project is at a crucial stage. The force-dome array we are building will bring stability to our city during this period of temporary tectonic disturbances. I advise the Council to look at adapting the array for other cities.

Be well, respected members. May the mercy of Rao shine upon your families.


	4. Chapter 4

"Fort Rozz, this is Maela-Kryptonor Emergency Response Coordination Centre. Just to let you guys know, we're predicting quake activity through the central-east Kand region, should start in about an hour or so. Looks like you're going to se another iridium vent in your region too. Sorry for the short notice, Fort Rozz. We'll keep you updated on capital region responses."

Timestamp: 119997-06.26 (71.07 Maela-Kryptonor Central Time)

* * *

Destruction of North Polar Research and Defence Base reported to Fort Rozz at 71.14 MKCT. Tsunami warning issued for all coastal regions of the Cogo Sea. Shockwave warning issued for all regions within two hundred kilometres of Cogo Sea coastline. Ashfall alert issued for northern hemisphere.

Rupture of Sea of Banzt deep vents reported to Fort Rozz at 71.15 MKCT. Tsunami advisory issued to coastal regions of Twenx and Urrika-Bolenth Isthmus.

Planetary communications centres report disturbances in global data-transmission due to quakes, volcanic activity, and severe disturbances of planetary electromagnetic field at 71.17 MKCT.

Quakes of intensity 5-8 reported to Fort Rozz throughout southeast Lursa at 71.21 MKCT.

* * *

"Fort Rozz Aerospace Monitor to MK-ER Centre. We have detected an unauthorized launch from the Tower of House El. Dispatch enforcement squads to the Tower of House El immediately. Repeat, unauthorized launch detected from Tower of House El, dispatch squads immediately. "

Timestamp: 119997-06.26 (71.22 MKCT)

* * *

"North Mull Base, this is North Mull Island Post One. We have detected extreme geothermal activity under the Morstil Vents. Be advised we project a high probability of severe wave activity. Mull Base, please respond."

Timestamp: 119997-06.26 (71.22 MKCT)

* * *

Quakes of Intensity 7-9 reported to Fort Rozz throughout Twenx at 71.23 MKCT.

Fort Rozz reports premature venting of iridium magma at 71.24 MKCT.

Quakes of intensity 7-9 reported to Fort Rozz throughout Vathlo at 71.26 MKCT.

* * *

"Krypton's Grace Tower has collapsed. Maela-Kryptonor emergency response requests immediate assistance. Repeat, Krypton's Grace has collapsed, Maela-Kryptonor requests immediate assistance."

Timestamp: 119997-06.26 (71.27 MKCT)

* * *

Quakes of intensity 8+ reported to Fort Rozz throughout Capital Region at 71.27 MKCT.

Fort Rozz reports local eruption at 71.27 MKCT.

* * *

"South Centre, this is South Pole Research Centre Lursa. We have lost data transfer from Capital Region. We're transferring some really weird geophysical readings to you guys. We expect a series of severe tectonic - Whoah! Yeah, like that. We expect severe tectonic activity, begining basically now. You guys should be ready for this. South Centre, please respond."

Timestamp: 119997-06.26 (71.27 MKCT)

* * *

"Ansom Base One, this is Ansom Ground Forces Base Three Post Nine. Ansom Plains are experiencing severe quakes. We have multiple requests for assistance across the region. Local Guild reserves have been called up, but we project we need at least three more platoons to deal with disaster relief. Repeat, Post Nine region experiencing extreme quakes, Ground Forces Base Three Post Nine needs reinforcements. Ansom One, please respond."

Timestamp: 119997-06:26 (71.29 MKCT)

* * *

"Mull Base, this is North Mull One. Issue an evacuation order for all north-east coastal regions immediately. The Morstil Ocean is starting to steam. Repeat, issue an immediate evacuation order for all north-east coastal regions. Mull Base, please respond."

Timestamp: 119997-06:26 (71.29 MKCT)

* * *

"Maela-Kryptonor University reports imminent eruption of Gold Volcano. All available assistance is required. Repeat, imminent eruption of Gold Volcano, all assistance required."

Timestamp: 119997-06:26 (71.32 MKCT)

* * *

"South Centre this is Lursa we need emergency evacuation. Quakes have damaged the south half of the facility, including the vehicle bay. Local data shows the quakes are going to get worse in this area. South Centre, Lursa Centre needs immediate evacuation. Please respond."

Timestamp: 119997-06:26 (71.35 MKCT)

* * *

"Ansom Base this is Ansom Ground Post Nine please respond. Bharao reports a magma eruption, heavy casualties. Quakes ongoing. All regional forces are occupied. Fort Rozz not responding. Ansom Ground Post Nine requests assistance. Ansom Base why are you not responding?"

Timestamp: 119997-06:26 (71.35 MKCT)

* * *

"Mull Base it's boiling it's boiling oh merciful Rao the ocean is boiling, Mull Base respond the ocean is boiling."

Timestamp: 119997-06:26 (71.36 MKCT)

* * *

"Massive casualties throughout region. Eruptions in core of city, west Kryptonor burning. Dead everywhere, please help us, antimatter confinement loss at university please help us."

Timestamp: 119997-06:26 (71.36 MKCT)

* * *

"South Jor-El was right, oh Mother Krypton he was right South help us Great Krypton help-"

Timestamp: 119997-06:26 (71.37 MKCT)

* * *

"THE STEAM HELP US THE STEA-"

Timestamp: 119997-06:26 (71.37 MKCT)

* * *

"Any contacts, this is Ansom. May the mercy of Rao shine-"

Timestamp: 119997-06:26 (71.38 MKCT)

* * *

"Anyone please is anyone out there please is anyone-"

Timestamp: 119997-06:26 (71.38 MKCT)


End file.
